This invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus for recording data on an optical disk and reproducing the data therefrom.
As is well known in the art, there have been developed various data reproducing apparatus for recording data on the optical disk and reading out data recorded on the optical disk using a laser beam produced from a semiconductor laser.
In various data reproducing apparatus of this type, no current is supplied to a semiconductor laser except for cases when reproducing data recorded on the optical disk or when recording data on the optical disk, i.e., when the semiconductor laser is emitting light to such an extent that focusing on the optical disk and tracking thereon are possible. The semiconductor laser generally provides instable light output in the initial stage of light emission. Therefore, when recording is started by driving the semiconductor laser at the time of the recording on the optical disk, satisfactory recording can not be obtained.